


The Adventures of Space Captain Solas

by zer0boy



Series: The Adventures of Space Captain Solas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zer0boy/pseuds/zer0boy
Summary: Space Captain Solas never has a dull moment. He constantly finds himself out of the frying pan and into the fire. His crew of ragtag wastrels ensure things never go as planned. Will he survive the Fade? Will the Tevinter Imperium always rule with an iron fist? Will Solas ever get his tacos?





	The Adventures of Space Captain Solas

The Adventures of Space Captain Solas

Episode the 1st – Iron Bull’s Bulge or Shadows of the Past

 

By: Daniel Wise

 

 

 

 

       The roar of the Sharp-Tail model Dracolisk’s engine echoed in the distance. The hover bike was picking up speed and a billowing cloud of dust followed behind it. The driver banked a hard right curve, kicking a shower of debris toward a nearby nug. It squealed and ducked into a sparse shrub beside it in a desperate bid to escape the excitement. He poked his head out slightly and watched with some curiosity as the vehicle disappeared into the distance.

 

          A town started growing larger in the distance and the driver let up on the accelerator a bit. The township of Redcliffe was a familiar and heartening sight. It was a little town in the middle of nowhere on a backwash planet, but it was growing and you could find just about anything one might need there. This town, or any town for that matter, was a welcome sight after spending so much time in the Fade.

 

The Fade was what lay beyond the edges of known space, a vast empty expanse of space. It made a good place for smuggling, strip salvaging, and all manner of illicit work. Even the Tevinter Imperium avoided going too far into the Fade without dire need. It had an effect on people, one that varied from person to person but was always unpleasant. The tales of people gone mad on the edges of the map abounded everywhere. Campfire tales, urban legends, and more were born from the more or less true stories of people who ventured too far for too long.

 

He was adept at traversing the dark emptiness but even he knew there were limits. He had been chasing down a lead on a bounty he was intent on procuring. The types who made their homes close to the edge were generally the type of people where one could find information for the right price or with a good blaster at your side. Aside from that the Imperium did little to assist the scattered colonies that far out. It was more of a leave them to their own devices and hope for the best situation.

 

Not too far ahead, he saw his destination coming into view. He dropped the craft to a crawl and pulled up in front a building that was, by most standards, garish. Patchwork metal walls made up the bulk of the exterior with flood lights and strings of lights hung from the roof and its corners. A large metal door stood half open letting the noises from inside spill out into the night. A few windows adorned the building each haphazardly barred with scraps of metal. Lights shone from the dingy glass and cast a warm glow against the walls. A large, crudely made sign hung crooked at the peak of the roof. It had large, flexing muscular arm painted on it and read “IRON BULL’S BULGE.”

 

The driver flipped the ignition off and steadied himself astride the bike. He reached up with a graceful motion and pushed a small button on the side of his helmet. The faceplate and retracted into the helmet then the helmet itself retracted in a backwards spiral into a small circle on either side of his head. He stepped off of the bike and as he hopped to the ground his cloak back off of his shoulders so it hung straight down the middle of his back.

 

The night air felt cool against his smooth scalp, and his pointed ears felt relieved to free of the confines of the helmet. He gave himself a once over to ensure he wasn’t forgetting anything. His blaster was at his side, his purse hung loosely against his thigh from his belt. He unclipped small rectangular object from his belt and pulled it to his mouth.

 

“I’m going in. Stay vigilant, we’ve been here long enough our presence has most likely been discovered,” he spoke.

 

“Sure thing cap’n sir,” a frivolous female voice returned, a hint of patronization in her tone.

 

He pressed a small button ending the transmission and returned the communicator to his belt. A cacophony of voices spilled out into the night to greet him as he moved to the door. Smells that made his mouth salivate wafted into the night air as well, reminding him he had little but canned rations for the last few nights. He stopped at the door for a moment to reach down and unbutton his holster and made his way inside.

 

“Solas! You pointy eared bastard,” a voice exclaimed before he fully had both feet in the door.

 

He brought his gaze to meet the voice. A Qunari stood behind the bar, tall and muscular. A bandoleer adorned his chest doing little to conceal a plethora of scars and half healed battle wounds scattered across his barreled chest. Tribal and runic tattoos covered his figure as well, some ritualistic of his people and others for show. A small triangular leather patch covered his left eye but did little to draw attention from his massive toothy smile.

 

Solas started to the bar as Bull let a deafening guffaw out. Bull looked down at a patron drunken into half consciousness, and without the smile ever leaving his face thrust out one muscular arm and knocked the customer to the floor. He motioned for Solas to take the seat. He took the offer being careful to not step on or trip over the semi-conscious dwarf on the floor. He slid gracefully onto the seat and brought his gaze to meet Bull’s. Each made a fist with their right hand and touched it to their left shoulder. The salute no often seen these days, as it harkened back to a time that seemed so long ago.

 

Solas had fought in the Schism War rebellion against the Tevinter Imperium. It was a desperate bid by desperate people to try and wrench freedom from the iron grasp of the Imperium. It was during this time that he had first met Iron Bull. At the time Bull was a mercenary captain who led his own platoon of soldiers for hire, the Bull’s Chargers. He started as a man just chasing some coin, but seeing the plight of the rebellion so close had changed Bull in so many ways. Solas and Bull had become close in the trenches their camaraderie became a bond of brotherhood.

 

As it came to be, they both ended up serving in the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens were the heart of the rebellion. They were so named after the ancient organization that had once patrolled the system eradicating the dark spawn blight where it took hold. The name was a symbol of hope and unity. Eventually the dark spawn had been driven to the brink of extinction. Their lone foothold in the system was a small planet named Anderfels. It was from here that they launched an occasional attack on a populated planet, but it was mostly quiet.    

 

“You hungry there bud?” Iron Bull asked.

“Famished,” was Solas’s sole reply.

“I bet you are, bet you are. Probably had nuthin but tinned garbage for last week?” 

“You have no idea. I have been looking forward to your famous wyvern wing tacos since we made planet fall.”

“Well we live to serve here at the Bulge.”

 

The Qunari sat a frothy mug of Thedosian ale in front of the elf and made his way back to the kitchen. Solas took a few swigs of the beverage and sat it back down. He turned to take in the atmosphere of the bar. It was packed in every corner. People milled about while others sat in groups conversing over plates and mugs or engaging in games of cards or Wicked Grace. He scanned the crowds. It was easy for him to pick out the farmers from the hardened thugs or the hard working people blowing off steam versus the ones here looking for love, or at least lust. His eyes hung a moment on two men cloaked in red resting against wall near the bar.

 

That was when he knew his leads where panning out. The two men in red where definitely dressed in the garb of the Choir of Silence, a band of Assassin mercenaries. The man he was looking for was known by some as the Conductor of the Choir of Silence, as they had recently been brought under his leadership. They were red lyrium junkies and he kept them in good supply. The Conductor had another name, one that had been striking fear in the border planets for some time now, Corypheus.

 

Corypheus along with his band of pillagers had been going from one remote settlement to the next. They left a trail of terror and bloodshed wherever they went. They stole, murdered, and tortured whoever they wanted to when they felt like it. The group had also been attacking lyrium trade ships that strayed too far from the well know trade routes.

 

Solas snapped back to the present as the plate made a clanking sound as Bull slid it in front him. The aroma of the food wafted into his nose his hunger intensified. He picked up his fork and turned it to face the two men in red. He tapped the end of it 3 times. Bull noticed the signal and nodded.

 

“Eat up, bud. Don’t want them getting cold.” Bull offered. He then made his way to the end of the bar. He crossed his arms, the muscles rippling as he did so. He leaned against the wall a few feet away from the two men. He carefully slid his foot into a shelf under the bar and rolled a large haft onto the top of his foot.

 

Solas bent down close to the plate and with both hand grabbed one of the tacos and raised it to his mouth. He could all but taste the first delicious crunch when he heard a voice call out behind him.

 

“I heard you’re looking for me!” the voice rang out.

 

Solas let out a long exasperated sigh and dropped the taco back to the plate. In one quick motion he spun around on the seat. At the same moment with a fluid motion he reached down and drew _Stormbreak_ from his holster, aiming it at the source of the voice. He was taken aback by the figure standing before him.

It was tall and lithe, gaunt and with proportions that seemed to be not quite right. He wore red fabric draped over badly worn battle armor. A heavy mask covered his face but skin twisted and stretched could be seen around the edges. Tufts of long black hair escaped in a few spots. What truly cause the hesitation from Solas were the black and red crystalline protrusions erupting from his body in many different places. They were jagged and looked incredibly painful. Some unknown malady had taken the creature. Either that or some new twisted form of the blight had come to light.

 

“Corypheus,” Solas asked.

          “Yeeeessss,” was the response in guttural growl.

          “Good,” Solas said steadying the blaster as he started to squeeze the trigger.

 

          The shot never fired. In a blur of motion Corypheus swung his arm and Solas was ripped from his seat by a powerful force and was flung through the air into the night. Corypheus turned and pounced after him. At this two men in red left their perch against the wall to make their way into the fray. In blink of an eye Bull kicked his foot up sending the haft flying into the air. He grabbed it mid-flight and clicked a hidden switch as he swung it straight out. Machinery whirred and technology known only to the lost smiths of Orzammar went into effect. The dual blades of _Siege’s End_ flashed into life. When the swing came to a stop, the head of the first assassin rolled back against the wall while his body dropped down and slumped forward. At the three more similarly dressed men popped up amongst the room, their gazes fixated on the Qunari.

 

Solas landed about 15 feet away from the door. He skidded a few more feet and struggled to quickly make it back to his feet. At the last second he decided to use the momentum of his unwarranted flight and tucked his body and rolled to the side of small market stand. He steadied himself and held his weapon up to examine it. _Stormbreak_ was a rare weapon when they were originally manufactured nearly a century ago.  The blaster required an immense amount of devotion and upkeep to stay in working order. So much so that his was practically unique in that not only did it still function, but functioned well.

 

He was just turning to peer around the corner of the stand to get a bead on Corypheus. He heard the sound of gravel crunch behind him. He turned to find three of the red clad assassins facing him, each brandishing a blade or blaster. Solas made a show to put his hands up in surrender. As the men began to approach him he kicked some gravel into the air, dropped prone, and turned to fire a blast. A concentrated blast of electrical energy flashed from the barrel and struck the middle assailant dead in the chest. As it threw him back the shot arced off to the left and right flooring the other two as well.

 

He gave the blaster a once over and snuck a glance. As he did he was met by a searing ball of flame hurtling towards him. He knew it would reduce the stand to ash and with no other recourse he let his instincts take over. Cursing himself as he did so, he made an arcane gesture with his hand a shimmering green barrier of force erupted in front of him. The fire ball smashed into the stand disintegrating it but Solas’s shield saved him from all but a bit of heat. Corypheus fired off a couple more blasts of arcane energy, but Solas dodge from side to side narrowly avoiding them.

 

The two warriors exchanged a few shots at one another with neither gaining ground. Solas now found his self in between the bar and Corypheus. Angered welled up in the monster, and he leapt furiously with talon fingers toward Solas. Waiting till very last second Solas side stepped the lunge and kicked off of Corypheus’s back sending him flying face first into the side of building. Before Corypheus could even react, Solas fired off four shots at the sign adorning the roof. Each shot struck a bolt holding the sign up.

 

Corypheus turned to face Solas and as he did a loud splintering sound roared out above him. He had enough to look up before the sign swung down in an arc smashing all of its weight into Corypheus’s face. He let out a menacing roar and dropped to one knee. Shards of the mask he had worn were laying on the ground in front of him, blood seeping down the arm he had pressed to his face. Solas lined up the shot when Corypheus looked up.

 

All of the breath left Solas. A wave of remembrance slammed into him. Memories quickly flashed behind his eyes. The Battle of the Deep Road was at its end. He was looking down, hand outstretched toward his friend. He was on the back of an assault craft pulling away from the flames erupting in the background. His friend was barely hanging on and he grasped desperately for Solas’s outstretched arm. From the chasm below the man a blue flame erupted into the air. It was so close that it singed Solas’s eyebrows. The pilot remarked he had to go now and he began to ascend. A look of sorrow set itself in his eyes as he saw Solas flying away. The man lost his grip and slipped into the darkness below.

“NO,” Solas screamed, “Sethius!”

 

Solas was snapped back to reality as a spire of earth conjured by Corypheus slammed into Solas. He slammed back and into the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. Lights swam before his eyes and he barely make out the blur that was a ship floating high above him. Corypheus launched himself into the air landing on the loading deck of the ship.

 

“SETHIUS,” Solas managed to yell out reaching in vain toward his former friend and ally.

“Surely you of all people didn’t think I would forget,” Corypheus started, “and it’s not just me. Dumat sends his regards.” He let out a riotous cackle as the bay closed and the ship flew off into the night sky.

 

Iron Bull came running out of the building and dropped down beside Solas. He ignored Solas as he tried to mumble something. He dragged him up to his feet and to his hover bike. With one hand he grabbed Solas’s chin and snapped a few times in front of his eyes with the other. Solas blinked a few times feeling a sense of normalcy return. He started to speak but was interrupted by Bull.

“No time Solas,” Bull started, “a Tevinter Templar ship just came into orbit. They noticed the magic the two of you used in that little scuffle. They’ll be here any second.”

“You have to go,” Bull interrupted as Solas started to speak again, “now!”

 

Solas nodded at his old friend and flipped the ignition to life. The hover bike roared and he kicked it into full gear. He dared not slow down a bit as he headed back to the Dread Wolf. As soon as he was within range he pulled his communicator out and called the ship.

 

“Engines ready, we’ve got big trouble,” Solas shouted into the device, “We need to be in the air the minute I’m on board if we want to make off this rock at all!”

 

He turned the throttle into full thrust and burst towards his destination. Desperation had crept over him and he knew this could mean big trouble. Luckily he knew he had a good crew, what’s the worst that could happen.

 

Zevran stared deeply into the bright blue eye of the farm hand lying beside him in his bunk. He reached over and brushed some of unkempt hair out of his face.

“Never have the stars aligned thusly,” he spoke in a sensuous tone, “that the two of us should find one another amongst all the stars.”

 

The intercom system burst to life. Sera’s voice rang out over the speakers, “Cap’n says in the air in 5 guys. We needed to be ready to leave 10 minutes ago. That means you, Zev.”

 

“And that is that,” Zevran spoke, his voice returning to a normal tone, “it was fun and all but you’ve got to go.”

          “But, but,” the man stammered, “what about…”

          “Yea, about that sorry but it’s time to leave. I’ll call you!”

          “But you said...”

 

          Zevran shushed the man with a finger pressed gently against his lips. The man kept trying to get words out, but Zevran kept interrupting him with false assurances. As he was doing so he had bunched up the farm hand’s clothes and boots, and using them as leverage, was maneuvering the young man down the hall toward a side door leaving the ship. Sera passed them as they went down the hall make an extremely exaggerated expression as she passed by smacking the man on the bottom. He jumped a bit.

 

          “Cheeky boy,” she smirked. She let out a maniacal giggle and dashed toward the helm.

 

          As they reached the door Zevran leaned in for one last peck and as he did so hit the release for the door. The farm hand was sent tumbling backwards out the ship and watched in awe as the door slid shut in front of him.

 

          “But, but my pants! Where are my pants,” the still half naked man asked.

 

          Solas pulled up to ship and slid sideways into the bay housing the land vehicles. He almost tipped the bike over as he hopped off it and began taking the stairs leading towards the upper deck two at a time.

 

          “Varric, are we ready to go,” Solas asked.

          “Keep your pants on pointy ears,”Varric, the ship’s rogue A.I. responded, “We’re taking off as your little baby feets head this way. I swear, every time I get in the mind set to work on Hard in Hightown you always are about to die, or we’re about to be caught. Good to see you’re at least in one piece.”

 

“Varric, I am terribly sorry that I interrupted what I’m sure it to be your Magnus Opus, but we have Templar ship heading out way,’” Solas said.

“Oh great, it’s those nutters. At any rate we’ll be ready to jump in 30.”

          “I knew I could count on you, know let’s get the Dread Wolf out of here.”

 

          As Solas took his seat the engines roared to full thrust and the ship started it’s ascent into the atmosphere. He looked over and saw Cassandra in her seat, jaw clenched and stoic as ever. She seemed to barely notice as she polished his longsword while the ship lurched into space. He wondered if he should call Cole, Sera, and Zevran to the bridge but decided against it. He could explain things better later.

 

          A klaxon rang out as Varric announced a proximity warning. Looking at the view screens Solas could see the Templar class ship closing in behind them.

 

          “Varric why aren’t we jumping,” Solas asked.

          “Hmmm I think if we could jump I might’ve already,” Varric returned in kind, “we’re going to need a full reboot. Its going to be about five minutes.”

          “We can’t hold out against a Templar ship for 2 minutes, much less five.”

          Cassandra interjected, “Should I take the canon?”

          “No not yet,” Solas responded, “Varric?”

          “Bianca is readying as we speak,” Varric said, following with a chuckle. “Bastards won’t know what hit em.”

          “Disable only,” Solas said, “disable.”

 

A small hatchway opened up on top of the ship. The giant crossbow caster unfurled and began to charge. Assisted by the A.I. Bianca found her bearings and zeroed in on the rear thruster turbine of the Templar ship. It charged for a few seconds and then released a rippling bolt of energy that crashed in the turbine. A few seconds later an explosion erupted from the side of the ship. The lights flickered off and on a few times and the ship started to slowly drift away from the Dread Wolf.

 

          “Good girl,” Varric said.

          “Set the course for Crestwood Varric, we’re going to see Flemeth,” Solas spoke.

          “Aye pointy ears,” he responded.

 

          A few second later the ship jumped to full burn and its course was set. Standing near the waste release, Sera was giggling like a school girl. She opened the waste hatch, pulled the farm hand’s pants from behind her back and dropped them inside. She let out another giggle.

 

          “Breeches,” Sera said with a giggle and pushed the eject button. Outside the ship a hatch opened and a pair of pants floated off into space.

 

End

Join us again in Episode the 2nd

Leeches Breeches or Into the Swamp

         

 


End file.
